tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SplatterAndDodge/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:BashDashCrashSmash page. We also ask you to check out these pages: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 03:42, January 4, 2011 Hi I am BashDashCrashSmash! This is my talk page! feel free to leave a message and I will reply ASAP! thanks thanks for the butch in MIR pic.Awesomeguy1 23:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) anytime! BashDashCrashSmash 23:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: How do I edit pages? You are correct. All new members have to wait one week before they can edit pages. You should be able to edit almost every page on the 11th. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! I can't wait :D BashDashCrashSmash 17:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Neither can I. :) I hope you'll have fun! You have reviewed our rules during this time, I hope. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't yet but I will right now! (By the way how did you get it to see "Peep! Peep! after your name?)BashDashCrashSmash 01:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good! If you take the time to read them, it will save both you and me a lot of bother later. :) And to answer your question, first, go to your preferences (link: ). Then, look for where it says "Signature" and enter this (or similar) code: BashDashCrashSmash Peep! Peep! ::::If you need anymore help, just leave me a message! EDIT: Oh! And don't forget to check the "Custom signature" button under the editing field. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: false page Only admins can delete pages. Thanks for the heads up though! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! You're welcome! In future, just delete the previous content, and replace it with ((delete)) <-- Except replace the brackets with these ones: { as if I posted the full code with correct brackets, it would delete your page. Cheers, -Richie 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch dude! Right before you sent this message I asked Thomasfan how to shunt them to the scrapyards :P so now I am going to get 2 answers. With Bash and Dash's other brothes Crash and Smash it's double the trouble! 19:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah well, that's life. XD. Just a heads-up though: when replying to another user on talk pages (such as this) then leave your replies on their talk page, so the other user can find them easily. I expect a reply on my talk page. ;) BTW, can I add you to my friends list? :D Cheers, -Richie 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, -Richie 19:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seems Richie answerd for me. Glad to know you got your answer. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile The reason your profile is the way it is is because of Diesel10000. He hit my page as well as SkarloeyRailway's page too. I'm reporting him to ThomasFan, I just thought you deserved an explanation.DancePowderer 03:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Owen SteamTeam created the page. Owen is real. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: How do you get the "thingy" on your profile? You type something similar to this onto your user page: Thomasfan I hope this helps! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: My profile pic I have no clue. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) re:TheLoggingLocos Yeah, he probably will come back. If that's the case, all an admin has to do is permanently ban his IP address and that should solve the problem. There have been people like him on another wikia I'm on, and if the admins don't want to ban the IP address, the best you can hope for is that he gets banned so many times he just gets bored or gives up.DancePowderer 16:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas WW2 movie No page should be made until we have the movie's title. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll Yeah, that was me. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Religion Hi. I hate to be a boor, but nobody on this website needs to know your religion. GordonExpressEngine 9:01 PM February 8, 2011 Re: The "Thingy" Yes. You can add anything to your page without asking. If you ever add something that I find wrong, then I'll tell you. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Well tell me exactly what you want it to say and what colors you want it to be and I'll put it on. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::OK Just give me a second to add them in. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Done! How do you like it? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mountain Marvel He can be seen in this image :) SteamTeam 17:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: A wikia contributer edited a page! Yeah. And? Unregistered users can edit unprotected pages. That's why I've tried to protect every page we have. And I don't know if there's a Chuggington Wikia. I don't like the show so I never looked. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Edward in TATMRR Can you answer any of these questions for me? # Who contacted Britt Allcroft? # Can you send me the message Britt sent? (If not here, can you send it in a PM on SiF?) # Did she say anything else? Thanks in advance! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :If you think he's pulling the wool over your eyes, I'm going to remove it for now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought so. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin The answer isn't no, but it's not yes either. The fact is: we don't need any more right now. You'll be on radar for the next promotion though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Years - months - weeks... Who knows? There's no set time for admin promotions. It's just on an "as needed" basis. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:William Hope Im correcting it. David Bedella does NOT play The Duke of Boxford. William Hope does. He voices Edwards and both of the voices are exactly the same.... stop erasing whats right. how about that? "That makes two of us" 23:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :So you know for a fact your right? Give me evidence then... Until then, Im going to keep changing it. "That makes two of us" 23:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow you deleted the info on my profile... lets just hope the admins won't hear about this... ;).... I can play rough too "That makes two of us" 23:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Your in deep kid, ya know that? I suggest you read the rules before doing anything else. obviously you lack some common sense. "That makes two of us" 23:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Listen, I know you were just trying to protect the Wikia, but can you think before you act? There's no reason to get into an edit war and "undo" someone's account. In fact, if I wasn't feeling exceptionally nice today, you'd be blocked in a second! We have rules in place and you've obviously never read them. I'd take the time and do so NOW! The Rules. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well I'm not going to give you a strike because you hadn't read the rules. Now that you know then though, you will get one if you do it again. The DotD trailer was pulled by HiT early yesterday morning. You can only watch it on iPhones and similar products. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk page You write this: BashDashCrashSmash. Just put in someone else's user name to link to their talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? You're no bother! And yes. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't forget. I just didn't type in enough tildes (~). :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD Vid Thank You. I had actually seen that already. I was looking for a better quality one. You know, like the official one that HiT released themselves.Thanks anyway. :) Smoke Stack 18:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) re: Vandalized! thanks ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD Trailer No thank you, but thanks for asking. I did see the U.S trailer.Fanofthomas 01:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) friends? can we be friends? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas WW2 movie That isn't the working title. I just checked theTopHatts blog and it said nothing of it. you might of just read something wrong. :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I just looked through his blog and saw nothing. are you sure you didn't midread something? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:13, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been reading TheTopHatts blog almost since the day it went up. There's nothing about it at all. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: New S15 episodes! The pages were made already. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Could I please be a "friend" of yours? GreatWesternRailway 15:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logging zip-line Like I said for the deletion reason - if you had bothered to read it: duplicate page. We have it here: The Zip-Line Bridge. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's OK. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, no! You would have had to do something much worse than that! And then I would have talked it out with you before blocking you. (Something I wish I would have done with TheMagicEngine.) Hope you have fun! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I really enjoyed reading your article on your visit to DOWT! But what does DOWT stand for? 19:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC)ByronBulldozer DOWT Means Day Out With Thomas ;) (I can`t leave a message on your talk because your not logged in)BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 03:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Answer Well, look at Thomas, Emily and Mavis. It hasn't been removed there, and I think the admins has seen it. If it hasn't been removed there, it shouldn't be removed on Gordon and STH either :) TheSodorSteamworks 15:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok. Everyone can make mistakes :) And btw, sorry that I make new sections for each answer. I'm kinda a noob here, so... :/ I agree I agree BashDashCrashSmash Thomasfan should let us post more comments on post blogs! The water tower game was awesome and if Thomasfan does not let us comment I have a plan! :) SirHandelFalcon 02:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay here is the plan TOMOROW!! go to this link http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com Hope this helps talk to you tommorow! :) SirHandelFalcon 02:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah plus I am the leader of that wiki!! SirHandelFalcon 02:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog comments I didn't remove the privilage from all of them, just certain ones. And - Oh, wait! Never mind! I thought there was something in the rules. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) stuff in common Its seems like we have some stuff in common can I be friends with you??? SirHandelFalcon 17:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! SirHandelFalcon 00:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog attackers! Gee BashDashCrashSmash it seems like whenever you post a blog a lot of people comment LOL SirHandelFalcon 12:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway! Oh really? It seems they need to make a wiki for everything now adays. Like a wiki for Donkey Kong Country Returns instead of adding on to a simple Donkey Kong wiki. And yes I would like to be friends. :) User:FreeSmudger, He's still lost in that old shed... 17:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels release I'v been meaning to do that actually... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile It's because you made a new account. I protected both pages so that your brother couldn't spam them. Which account will you be using? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Then I'll unprotect your user and talk pages. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) re: 1337 Thank you :D I see your profile and talk page is in order. I would of responded sooner if it wasn't locked. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Good Icon! for Day of the Diesels I suppose. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 11:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC)' Sorry opps sorry... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 14:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Happy Hook I really don't know who/what it is. It's probably a crane, but... Anyway, I think we should wait to find out what it is before creating a page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Can you get the scan first? :) Re: Poll - Oops! I'll have to add those in! Annie and Clarabel aren't twins though. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) re: 2nd Talk Page Thank you. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Erm someone has been doing some erm nuaghty things right now. :s --PNR 01:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ahhh..... --PNR 01:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Hi, I'm soory, no hard feelings? It has nothing to do with you and I'm aware that you can't erase data, but didn't want to keep that silly threat by dart. I don't appreciate you called me "Trouble." I'm just a person who likes to share my knowledge if I'm able too, that's all.Daniel Macgregor 03:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreement Hi, you can trust me, I don't believe in silly quarrels. Peace is always the best policy, I wonder if you could help me with any of my wikia pages, you seem to be doing well with yours and I could use some of your suggestions.Daniel Macgregor 03:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I mean my actual wikias that I've made myself, I have four in total.Daniel Macgregor 03:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant what you've done to this wikia.Daniel Macgregor 04:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Anything you know about TV shows characters, anything, if you like I can send you info about them.Daniel Macgregor 04:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop answering messages left to other users. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I know. But if people wanted answers from you, then they'd leave the messages on your talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nitrogen Studios??? Hi BashDashCrashSmash have you ever been to Nitrogen Studios??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Wow have you seen the TV series models?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Lucky! Is Thomas & Edward's models from season 1?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool I think Dayton Maynor has the season 8-11 models! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Did you see the Skarloey Railway models? Alos, do you know how they make the full CGI episodes?Fanofthomas 00:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) What models do they have? And do you know anything about upcoming releases? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :There were no others then? That's too bad. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:500 edits Yeah good thing I can take brakes in my type of school. Well I was going to tell you and some other users this on a blog post which was going to be posted but the blog rules came which well had to be done so people don't just blog all day instead of helping the wiki. But you were going to be in that blog post like this: * BashDashCrashSmash - For being a good friend and for putting me on the list of his 500 edits blog. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archive If you remind me. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas Answers What's wrong? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Finding Photos Which photo website would u go to find pictures?Fanofthomas 01:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC)